


Smitten Kippen

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Buffy Driscoll - Freeform, Cyrus Goodman - Freeform, Cyrus Goodman/T.J. Kippen - Freeform, Jealous TJ, Observant Buffy, Smitten Kippen, T.J. Kippen - Freeform, TJ is crushing, Tyrus - Freeform, oblivious cyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: Cyrus and T.J. come up with a plan to persuade Buffy to rejoin the basketball team. Reluctantly, Buffy agrees to play a one-on-one game with TJ. After she wins, Cyrus is almost positive she’ll rejoin the team. When Buffy still refuses...how will Cyrus and TJ react to their failed plan? And will TJ get caught being blatantly obvious about his feelings for Cyrus?





	Smitten Kippen

This was it. Cyrus and TJ were finally putting their plan into motion. The plan of course being to persuade Buffy to rejoin the basketball team. 

To show her that her and TJ could play a game of basketball together without being at each other’s throats. Without TJ hurling insults at her left and right, and excluding her. 

Cyrus walked through the hallways to the gym, clutching onto Buffy’s gym bag with nervous hands.

‘Is this going to work?’ is all that crossed his mind.

He finally reached the double doors to the gym, inhaling a sharp breath before entering, crossing the gym to meet with TJ and Buffy.

“What’s up you guys? Going to play some one-on-one or something?” Cyrus asked, pretending to be oblivious. TJ sent him a glare.

“We weren’t there yet Cyrus...” TJ whispered, Buffy looking between the two in confusion.

“Are those my gym clothes?” She questioned, gesturing to the pink bag in Cyrus’ hands. He looked down, quickly looking back up and replying with a shrug.

She rolled her eyes, grabbing the bag and tossing it over her shoulder, turning to walk away from the pair of idiotic and not-so-subtle boys.

“You guys are so pathetic. Be prepared to lose, Kippen.” She threatened, making her way to the girls locker room.

TJ and Cyrus shared a glance, shrugging at each other.

-  
Buffy returned shortly after, gym clothes on and sporting a confident game face. She tossed her bag onto the bleachers.

Cyrus sat down next to the discarded bag, whiteboard and marker in hand as he wrote their names. He prepared to keep score.

He believed in Buffy. Believed that she could win. Believed that her and TJ could play a civilized game of basketball without wanting to kill one another.

Buffy and TJ started the game, running back and forth on the court, scoring points left and right. Cyrus attempted to keep up, watching in excitement as both of his favorite people dominated the game.

All Cyrus could think about is how gorgeous TJ Kippen looked in his element, shooting baskets and running across the court.

And how great Buffy was doing, of course.

Eventually, Cyrus gave up on keeping up with the score, defeatedly laying across the bleachers and taking a nap.

“I’m about to win,” Buffy smirked as she dribbled the ball, “You played a pretty good game...” She teased him. TJ rolled his eyes.

“It’s not over yet.” He responded, blocking her path. She smirked even wider.

“Yes it is.” She stated before tricking him, running the opposite direction and shooting the winning basket. She jumped up and down, making an explosion motion with her hands.

TJ huffed in annoyance.

“I win!” She bragged, smiling wide. Cyrus shot up from his laying position at those words, a look of pride on his face.

“You won? YOU WON!” He yelled as he jumped off the bleachers, sprinting towards his best friend. Buffy grinned, holding out her arms for Cyrus to run into.

He jumped into her arms, hugging her close. Buffy savored the hug, squeezing him tighter. She let out a laugh as they pulled away, turning to look at TJ.

TJ watched as Cyrus ran towards Buffy, running into her arms. He felt a ping of jealousy, rolling his eyes at the display. 

He admittedly was more jealous of Buffy getting a hug from Cyrus, than he was that Buffy won at their one-on-one game. 

He played it off as no big deal, failing to realize that Buffy had taken notice of his reaction.

“Nice game, TJ. You played HARD!” TJ said in a sarcastic tone, looking to one side of the basketball court. He turned his head in the other direction, “Thank you, TJ.” He finished off, rolling his eyes. 

Cyrus laughed, and Buffy rolled her eyes.

“It really was a good game.” Buffy admitted, stepping closer with a genuine smile. TJ started to smile, mainly smiling at how adorable Cyrus was.

“First one-on-one I’ve ever lost...” TJ sighed out, scoffing. Buffy smirked in response, shrugging.

“So, my beautiful, although not-so-well thought out and under rehearsed plan worked!” Cyrus exclaimed, smiling while looking between the both of them. Buffy looked at him in confusion.

“Uh...what plan was that exactly?” She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“To prove that you and TJ could play basketball together. You did, and YOU WON!” Cyrus explained, smiling at her. 

“Not that ANYONE, ever needs to know that.” TJ exclaimed with wide eyes, looking between Buffy and Cyrus. Cyrus laughed at that.

“And now, no more nonsense about you not rejoining the team. You’re DEFINITELY rejoining.” Cyrus stated with confidence, TJ nodding in agreement.

“No...I’m not.” Buffy said, looking at Cyrus. Cyrus frowned, “But...”

“Wait...you’re just going to quit playing basketball?!” TJ questioned in astonishment, not believing what he was hearing. 

Buffy was quitting because of his behavior, and worst of all, Cyrus was upset as a result. This killed TJ.

“Of course not. I’m still going to play.” Buffy explained, looking between the two boys who both had similarly confused facial expressions.

TJ’s eyebrows furrowed, “I...don’t get it.” Cyrus nodded in agreement. They both looked to Buffy for some sort of explanation.

Buffy took a deep breath.

“I wasn’t going to tell anyone until it was official, but I just got permission.” She smiled, taking the basketball from TJ’ hands and spinning it in her own.

“I’m starting a girls basketball team!” She announced excitedly. Cyrus squealed, pulling his friend into a hug again.

“That’s a brilliant plan! Which eclipses even my brilliant plan!!” He yelled out. TJ beamed at Cyrus, grinning wide at his best friend’s excitement.

He was so smitten.

TJ turned back to Buffy, nodding in approval, “You’ve got moves, Driscoll.” He complimented, sending her a smile. She smirked back.

“Thank you.” She smiled with a shrug.

“Well...now that this has been a successful day, I say we celebrate. Who’s up for going to the spoon?” Cyrus questioned with a smile.

“I’m there.” TJ responded almost instantly. Buffy looked over at him quizzically.

“Yeah, me too. After I get out of these gym clothes.” Buffy smiled, turning back to look at her best friend. Cyrus jumped up and down in excitement.

“Great! I’ll wait for you guys outside!” He yelled before excitedly running across the gym and out of the doors. TJ stared as Cyrus ran out, his cheeks turning red.

He turned to make his way to the boys locker room, stopping in his tracks as Buffy called out to him.

“Kippen...wait a minute!” Buffy called out, jogging over to him. He slowly turned, attempting to put on a neutral face.

“What’s up? Okay, you beat me...we don’t need to rub it in more.” He joked with a laugh. Buffy looked at him with squinting eyes.

“What was that earlier?” She questioned. TJ looked at her in confusion. 

“What was what?” He questioned, starting to get nervous.

“That look that you had on your face when Cyrus hugged me. It looked like you were...jealous.” She explained with a smirk.

TJ gulped, “Um...me...jealous? Why would I be jealous?”

“I think we both know why...” She tested, stepping closer to him and crossing her arms.

TJ took a step back, not replying. 

“You like him...don’t you?” She questioned in a softer tone. TJ took a deep breath, preparing for Buffy to threaten or even hurt him. He couldn’t lie to himself or anyone else anymore.

“Maybe.” TJ admitted, running a hand through his hair. Buffy’s facial expression lightened at that. 

“It’s okay. I won’t tell Cyrus. But next time, be more subtle about wanting a hug from Cyrus. You could practically feel the jealously radiating off of you.” She teased, letting out a laugh.

“It’s not funny...but thanks, for not telling him. It’s all really...new.” TJ admitted, looking at her. She nodded in understanding.

“We should get going, before Cyrus thinks we ditched him.” Buffy suggested, walking side by side with TJ to the locker rooms.

—-


End file.
